Just a Little Less Haunted
by superficialcynic
Summary: An alternative oneshot to my other story Haunted Past. You don't need to read that first. What if Mark had stuck by Meredith's side when their life was struck by tragedy? Find out if Meredith and Mark's lives would take the same path as those of the main story. This is a "What if?" accompaniment to Haunted Past. MerMark with a little Addison/Derek.


Here is an alternative to the events in my other Grey's Anatomy story Haunted Past. You don't need to read that to follow this story.

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Meredith Grey-Sloan stood in the ocean, as she let the sound of waves breaking on the shore lull her into a state of tranquillity. The scene was only made more picturesque by the soft amber glow emitted by the sun setting beyond the horizon. It was a rarity for Meredith to be so relaxed. She remained deep within her thoughts until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her smaller frame.

"Hey," Mark Sloan whispered, as he rested his head on her shoulder taking in her scent - a mix of Meredith's usual lavender and the ocean. It was rare for Mark to see his wife at such peace. Back in New York, both led extremely busy lives as some of New York's top surgeons. Both had just finished their residency and were now taking some time off before they embarked on their fellowships together.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Meredith asked, as she leant further back into Mark's taller frame, savouring the warm feeling of his kin on hers.

"You never see this in New York." Mark replied. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body simply savouring the intimate contact between them. "What were you thinking about?"

Meredith tensed up, as he asked the question. She loved how Mark was able to read her like an open book, but sometimes she found it annoying. "Nothing," was her curt response.

Mark knew she was lying. He had always been able to tell when she was. He had an idea of what she was thinking about. If he was honest with himself, it had been on his mind lately as well. Ever since the accident, both had avoided the topic. Mark tried to help Meredith but she was beginning to withdraw into a shell, which prompted Mark to arrange this impromptu trip. They had finished up at New York Presbyterian Hospital and had a month before they both started their fellowships at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota.

"You can tell me anything babe," Mark coaxed, as he stroked her arm soothingly.

Mark with the help of his best friends, Addison and Derek Shepherd, and Carter Worthington - Meredith's older brother, had planned this spontaneous getaway for the two of them. He thought that if she could get away for New York even for a bit, Meredith would be able to finish healing her emotional wounds from the accident. After the accident, Meredith threw herself into her work, shutting herself off from her family and becoming a shell of the woman Mark had fallen in love with. Mark tried to talk to her about it, but between Meredith's refusal and their heavy schedule it was difficult.

Mark had thought about leaving Meredith so he could deal with his own grief but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Some days he couldn't believe he even entertained such thoughts.

_Flashback…_

_Mark had just come home from a thirty six hour shift from the hospital, and all he wanted to do was find his wife and go to sleep. As he entered the penthouse apartment they shared, he found it eerily quiet. The light to the couple's home office was off, there were no television sounds from their bedroom nor was there any snoring from Meredith. Mark's worry increased for his wife, as he couldn't find her. She was supposed to have been at home already as she finished 2 hours before he did, and she didn't leave him any messages that she had been called back to the hospital._

_As he pulled out his phone to call Addison, to see if she knew where Meredith was his phone lit up with an incoming call._

_"Dr Sloan," Mark answered as he recognised the hospital's number._

_"Mark you need to get in here now!" Derek almost shouted down the phone. "Meredith was in an accident. She's in surgery."_

_"What?" Mark asked, unsure if he heard Derek correctly._

_"Get to the hospital now. Carter is on his way in and Addison is in the OR with her." Derek said._

_Mark hung up and immediately rushed to the hospital. Once he arrived he found Derek waiting for him at the entrance._

_"She was injured pretty badly." Derek said as he walked with Mark to the waiting area._

_Mark had tried to make his way up to the OR, but Derek had not let him saying their Chief of Surgery told them to wait for them here. Mark had protested, and made his way up to the OR board before sinking down against the wall underneath it. He needed to be close by, so he could hear any news about Meredith as soon as it was available. His position as one of the hospital's best residents didn't give him any privileges and the waiting was slowly killing him._

_Mark sat with Derek by his side underneath the OR board, when the last of their group came running in. Meredith's brother was as worried as Mark if not more. The three of them weren't related by blood but others who knew them would say they were closer than some actual brothers._

_After what seemed like an eternity Addison stood before them not ready to deliver the news. She knew this accident would change Mark and Meredith forever. She only hoped they could make it out of this together and she knew her and Derek would do anything they could to help their best friends._

_"Mark," Addison said lightly trying to get the attention of the group but not startle them at the same time._

_Derek was the first one up when he heard his wife. He could tell from the look on her face that she had bad news. He took her hand to give her whatever support he could._

_Mark and Carter noticed Derek get up and they looked towards Addison hoping for some news, but the look on her face told them that it wouldn't be anything they wanted to hear._

_Before Addison could even get a word out, Mark just said "No! It can't be true Addie. Np, no, no!" Mark kept repeating._

_"Mark," Addison said firmly, to get his attention as she squeezed Derek's hand for support. "Mark!" Addison repeated, which got him to look up. "She's alive. There was a lot of internal bleeding but we were able to stop all of it and repair the damage. But we weren't able to save the baby. From what I can tell, it was already too late by the time we got her into the OR. They're moving her to the ICU now and the Chief said it was okay for you and Carter to stay with her overnight."_

_Mark broke down in that moment, as he realised his world was slowly crumbling around him. His seemingly perfect life was torn out from under him by the actions of an irresponsible driver. He and_

_Meredith had been pursued by the top hospitals across the country to accept fellowship positions, and they were ready to start their family._

_End Flashback_

They had just bought the crib for their child a week before the accident. They were ready to start their family.

"I was thinking about that night," Meredith replied.

Mark upon hearing his wife's response just held her tighter. He knew talking about this was as hard for her as it was for him if not more. Both had lost a child they didn't think they would ever have but one they had already grown to love deeply.

"It's okay," Mark said gently.

"I think I'm ready to try again," Meredith said, as turned around within his grip to look into his blue-grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked carefully. While they hadn't really considered having children at all, when they found out Meredith was pregnant, they were both ecstatic. "We don't have to rush into anything babe."

Upon hearing Mark's slight hesitation Meredith turned away from him. "I know, but I'm ready." Meredith said again.

Mark hated that his response had made Meredith doubt him. Mark stepped in front of her and placed a gentle finger under her chin brining her gaze back to him telling her with his eyes that he was ready as well. "I love you," Mark said.

"I love you too," Meredith said as she leant in to kiss him.

Mark held Meredith to his body once again, and savoured the way she fit into his larger frame. The two remained in the ocean for a few minutes until Mark noticed his wife beginning to shiver. He picked her up suddenly and held her bridal style, garnering a lowed squeal from Meredith. "We should get back inside," Mark said, as he began the trek back to their bungalow over the water with Meredith in his arms. "You're getting cold."

"I guess we could start trying now." Meredith said as the two entered their bungalow.

"I like how you think," Mark said with a salacious grin as he placed her on the bed and climbed above her.

As the two succumbed to the throes of passion for the first time since the incident they had finally moved on. They would never forget what happened that night, but they would no longer be controlled by it again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this guys. For those of you who also read Haunted Past, the next chapter should be up shortly. I have it mostly written.

Any thoughts and feedback will be appreciated.


End file.
